grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Diary Mode
Diary mode is the main running gag of the showGrojband. In involes Corey and the others needing Trina to write in her diary. About According toCorey, theband can't come up with any good lyrics when they do a gig, so they use what Trina wrote in her Diary. However in order for Trina to write something in her Diary she must go into Diary Mode in which she must be in a extremely emotional phase (mostly anger) where she would jump into the air while either heavy metal, sad or happy song plays and while she write in the diary strange phenomenon happen. After she write in her Diary and get back on the ground, looking all tired and the band would use that she wrote as a lyrics. Episodes where Diary Mode takes place Cloudy With a Chance of Malt BallsEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode when she believed that she would loseNick to famous celebrity Cherry. When she was in diary mode snacks for the movie were surrounding her. Dance of the DeadEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode when she saw Nick (who was a zombie at the time) being attractive to Mina, who was dress like a huge brain. Unlike all of the other episodes, nothing was revolving around her. Pox N' Roll Trina goes Diary Mode only this time in was love instead of rage because she thought she kissed Nick even though it was on his ear and not his lips because he turned his head just before their lips touched. She got Nicken pox and had red spots with Nick's face all over her's. Later in the episode she figured out it was on his ear and not the lips but didn't go into her normal diary mode. Love music was playing, the background was pink, and hearts were surrounding her. No Strings AttachedEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode after Corey and Grojband use her fear of Puppets on her after ruined their mechanical puppets. This time it was slightly changed because it was fear and not rage so her eyes had a scared look instead of a mad look and when she was writing in her diary it was green creepy ghostly fire instead of normal fire. The things spinning around her were broken parts of puppets. Indie 400Edit Trina goes into Diary Mode after Corey and Grojband attached her beloved childhood toy on their car during a race. The stuff that was surrounding her was traffic cones and tires. Math of KonEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode after she was revealed to be a nerd after losing "Try-Math-athon" toKon. The stuff surrounding her were numbers and mathematical symbols. Space Jammin'Edit Trina goes into Crazy Diary Mode after the Space Orbs (while taking over The Newmans bodies) revealed that Trina believe Nick would like Mina then her from her diary. The stuff that was surrounding her was corn. Wish Upon a JugEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode with a pigs face after Corey tricked her into wishing she and him wasn't related when she used her first wish for "Her Brother and his band no to play any more". The stuff that was surrounding her was jugs. All You Need Is CakeEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode only sad and not mad after learning that her favorite pink sweater, Pinklicious had move on and chose Laney over her. When she was writing in her diary, storm clouds were forming over the book and thundering and lightninging and raining on the places she was writing instead of fire happening there. Little Pinkcredibles were surrounding her. Different music was playing, inead of her normal screaming in rage music, it was music of creepy souds of people going OOOOOOO. The background was blue and not red. HelmetEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode after winning a raffle and won the world largest Diamond shape Chocolate. This time it wasn't rage like it usually is it was love just like in the episode "Pox N Roll" Monster of RockEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode after seeing the sewer monster on a date with Nick. Poisonous skulls were spinning around her. One-Plant BandEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode when she learn that Corey and his band destroyed her project and might have to take the same class again, meaning she would have to be in the same grade as Corey and, wouldn't be in the same grade as Nick and Mina would be away from her and with Nick. Creep-Away CampEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode after Blade Stabbington ruined her chance to get a real kiss from Nick Zoohouse RockEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode after she was put in a cage after being mistaken for a unicorn. Smash Up TerbyEdit For the entire episode Corey and Grojband tried to get Trina to go into Diary Mode in order use what she wrote for lyrics, However Trina somehow was able to not go into Diary Mode because she want Nick to like her and the band do everything in their power to get her into Diary Mode. Later she got into Diary Mode when she learn that Nick and Her will face each other in the demolishing derby. Queen BeeEdit Like before, for the entire episode, Corey and Grojband tried to get Trina to go into Diary Mode in order to use what she wrote for lyrics for the coronation of the Queen Bee, in which they also had Trina compete and while their original plan was to have her go into Love Diary Mode, she instead goes into Diary Mode and also used it to control the bees and was crowned the Bee Queen Super ZerosEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode after Corey and Grojband (While dress like superheroes) foiled her plan to prove to the town that The Justice Band are not superheroes. Knight To RememberEdit For the first time ever instead of Trina, Mina goes into Diary Mode after she was told by Corey that once the comet, which allows her make Trina her troll instead of the other way around, is gone she'll go back to being Trina's Troll. Hair todayEdit Trina goes into Diary Mode after learning that the prize winning dog, which gave her a kiss, was really Kon. Love in a nethervatorEdit trina goes diary mode when she learns that corey will be singing elevator music for eternity, and then nick ignores trina and listens to his music. Changed Times Although Diary Mode is always out of rage and involves writing fire, red backgrounds, and screaming music. There have been many times where Diary Mode has changed. Here are some of them all. Anger - Anger is what Diary Mode mainly and usually and almost always is. It starts with bell music playing and Trina blasts off in the air on a geyser of fire. She flies up in a red background and has red in her eyes and an angry face. Trivia *It would seem odd that Trina, who is the series main antagonist, would help with her brother's band. Although she does not intend to do this and she is unaware of the fact that their lyrics come from her diary because the band knows to change them around alot so that she doesn't figure it out. If she knew those were her lyrics, she would stop going into diary mode because she knew that was helping them. The Space Orbs on the other hand didn't know how to change the words so she found out it was her diary. *Part 1 of The Dreamreaver is the only episode that she doesn't go Diary Mode. She goes diary mode on Dreamreaver pt. 2 *Mina, after going into Diary Mode, confirm that by going into Diary Mode makes it look so overdramatic. *Depending on the events and environment around her Trina's Diary Mode 'writing fire' changes Category:Running Gags